Under the Weather
by Nerds of the Nations
Summary: We've seen England sick with a cold now but what happens when America gets one now? *I would say kinda yaoi for some people...? Ah, who am I kidding I personally don't think it's yaoi but whatever. Story written just by me, Summoner/America.* Read, Enjoy, Review, and Pasta!


It's all the time when America gets sick. He normally just gets a cough for a day and then hyper and cheery like his old self again. Oh, but this time it was different. It just started with some small little cough which America casually ignored like he did all the other times not even having a second thought that he should take some medication or anything. Shocking him greatly when the next day Alfred had a worst cough and now a stuffed nose.

Now as this went on for a few more days, America became bed ridden. Having to stay in bed and not being able to attend the World Meetings or Allies Meetings drove him crazy! How was he supposed to show he was the hero if he wasn't there to shout it out to the world? Not only could he not go to the meetings but no one really seemed to notice he was gone so he was getting pretty lonely. Or did the other countries notice his absences at the meetings? Either way America didn't know and had no way of knowing at the moment.

Now that America thought about it he wasn't totally that lonely. He had Tony with him, like always. At the moment though, Tony doesn't seem like he wants to go anywhere near America to get sick with some human sickness. All Tony has been doing these past three days of America's sickness was play horror video games, just teasing Alfred.

"Tony, dude!" America would whine when he caught him in the act. "Don't go playing the games without me!" But his alien friend never listened and America would just sadly stumble back to his bed.

_-Hetalia!-_

At the Allies Meeting England and France have been yelling back and forth at each other. Never seeming to notice a very noticeable, loud, country was missing from today's meeting. It's almost as if America was Canada and no one would have known if he was or wasn't there.

"You bloody Frog!" The British male yelled towards the French one, "I swear you are even worse than A-!" Face freezing in realization of who he was speaking of and almost fell out of his chair of how oblivious he was that the loud mouthed American man wasn't shouting with some narcissistic talk.

"Where is that twat America?" England yelled out to the group of men in the room. They all looked around looking for the said man but didn't see him.

"He's home sick, with a cold." Canada chimed in softly finally making his presence known to the Allies. Everyone seemed to jump at the sound of Canada's voice but soon recovered from the shock.

"I didn't even know he was here…" England muttered to himself starting at Canada along with the others.

"I blame you, aru!" China yelled point at Russia angrily. The Russian smiled and pointed to himself, "Why, me? I didn't do anything, da."

Seeing that everyone was too busy with talking amongst themselves and playing blame-it-on-him game, Britain took his chance to leave without being seen.

_-Hetalia!-_

After arriving at America's house England knocked a few times then took it upon himself to let himself in seeing how he didn't want America to get up out of bed if he truly is that sick.

"Alfred?" Britain called though out the house before stopping at the American's bedroom door. Knocking again, like a gentlemen of course, he opened it to find a very sick America. "Bloody hell," He muttered under his breath before stepping over to the bedside.

Looking down England studied America. His glasses where off and sitting on the table next to the bed. His hair even messier than it normally is. The little shoulder exposed showed that America was wearing just his white tank top because he was sweating so much. His chest heaved up and down as if it was laboring just to take a breath.

"Alfred, it's me Arthur." He said causing ocean blue eyes to slowly open and look at him. A weak smile slowly came to Alfred's face as looked up at the Brit.

"Hey dude. What's up?" America coughed out trying to act sick but failing greatly. England almost felt pity for the sick man but then something crossed his mind which brought an evil smirk to his face.

Pulling out a scone from what seemed to be out of thin air; England placed it on America's forehead. "Ha!" England laughed, "Now you know how it feels you git!" And with that said the Brit was gone out of the room and out the door of house.

Tony turned from the TV. "Limey bastard." He said to the England before he left the house then went back playing his video game. "Limey bastard."

A/N: Well thank you for reading this really crappy one-shot-ish story! Sorry if it was too… Bland? I dunno I just didn't really like it much minus the ending to it! And we all know right, I do not own Hetalia nor the characters. Just reminding you guys there. (Written by Summoner/America)


End file.
